


Mooninite Week 2021

by captainjellyfish



Category: Aqua Teen Hunger Force
Genre: M/M, rated t for non-graphic violence; drugs/alcohol; and language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainjellyfish/pseuds/captainjellyfish
Summary: A series of stories about our little Mooninite friends.
Relationships: Ignignokt/Err
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Protection

It’s freezing at the bus stop, and Ignignokt bites back a shiver. He wants to light a cigarette so bad, but fights the urge. The bus driver is a bitchass snitch, and Ignignokt decides it isn’t worth it. He’s one strike from getting suspended, and while he doesn’t give a quarter of a shit whether or not that happens, he really doesn’t want to go hungry. He knows he’s not going to college either way, but school is the only place that feeds him. That made it worth going to, that alone. 

“Hey, man!” 

A distraction. Up comes Ignignokt’s only friend and way-too-happy-for-his-own-good Plutonian, Oglethorpe. He stands a bit too close to Ig, and Ig takes one single step in the other direction.

“Sorry I’m late again, I’m like, so hungover.”

Ignignokt clocks this as a lie before it even leaves Oglethorpe’s mouth. The latter frequently made up stories to try to impress Ignignokt, and Ignignokt didn’t care enough to call him on it. He’d listen and he’d nod, but he knew there was nothing to gain from calling him on it. Good job, you’re smarter than an idiot. 

“Oglethorpe, it’s Wednesday.” 

“What, you don’t do shots on Tuesdays?” Oglethorpe asks, sounding more incredulous than he has any right to be. “You’re just P.O.’ed zat I didn’t invite you.”

“I’ll have you know I _do_ do shots on Tuesdays, but I’m not bragging about it.”

Ignignokt doesn’t realize the two of them weren’t alone at the bus stop until he hears the unmistakable sound of someone _thudding_ to the ground and yelping in terror.

He doesn’t turn to look, because that’ll mean he has to help. It isn't any of his business. There’s probably two sides to this, right? He shifts his attention to Oglethorpe, who’s trying just as hard to ignore what’s going on. 

“Not gonna fight back?” A voice asks. “What a little bitch.”

Ignignokt tightens his fists into balls. Oglethorpe notices, and whispers at Ig not to get involved. 

The former ignores his companion, and finally takes the time to survey the situation: There’s two people before him. One is a tall alien from a planet he doesn’t care about. He’s faced away from the duo.

The other is a Mooninite. A short, fuschia Mooninite.

He’s on the ground, held up by his little blue arms with a tight scowl on his face. From the way he’s glancing around Ig guesses he isn’t prepared for a fight like this.

The taller alien either doesn’t care that he has an audience or doesn’t realize they’re there, but when Ig hears the distinct _shnk_ sound of cold metal being unsheathed and the sparkle of said metal under the dawn sun, he moves. Oglethorpe nearly calls out to Ig again not to get involved, which alerts the stranger to their presence and he turns on a heel. In his hands he holds a pocket knife, and seeing it is all it takes for Ig to reach into his pocket for his own. You don’t fuck with the Mooninites. 

“And who the hell do you think _you_ are?” He scoffs. “Look, let me have fun with my little buddy here,” He kicks the little Mooninite when he says that, “And we can all be civilized, yknow, civilized gentlemen about this whole deal.”

“Sorry, you must repeat that, I was too busy admiring your _audacity,_ ” Ig brandishes a knife of his own and glances back at Oglethorpe, who has moved several yards in the opposite direction. Ig blinks. Forgetting his pussy of a best friend and deciding it doesn’t matter, he takes a step closer to him while holding his knife at a respectable distance. “For deciding to screw with a _Mooninite._ ”

The other Mooninite stands, realizing he’s off the hook and that he’s no longer of interest. “HAHA! SUCK ON THAT, BITCH!” He calls out, and Ignignokt can’t help but feel a burst of pride-- what a funny little guy. 

But Ig can’t revel for long before the other Alien is lunging at him, and Ig dodges it by merely a hair. The former stumbles, and Ig uses this moment of weakness to his advantage and shoves the taller alien to the cold, winter sidewalk. He can hear the other Mooninite move towards them, the little beep sounds signalling his footsteps.

When he falls the knife in his hand _clink clink clinks_ out of his hand into the street and away from where he could possibly cause harm with it. He shoots a glance in that direction as Ig _slams_ a foot on his chest and presses his knife to his neck. He kicks his feet as he wrestles with Ignignokt’s leg, exclaiming _”Hey man, what’s your damn problem!?”_

Ig smirks when the smaller Mooninite slips past him and spits on the alien. He bounces away when a hand flies blindly in his direction, cackling like a damn hyena. 

“Grab that knife,” Ig barks at him, gesturing towards the knife in the street.

He throws his arms up. “I ain’t running into the damn street!” 

“Then you can… get cut up,” Ig returns his focus to his prey, who’s still pushing on his body to get him to move. “I don’t care.”

“Damn, man, okay,” He jumps into the road, retrieves the knife, and returns before he’s in any danger. Once the knife is in his hands he’s handing it to Ignignokt, who shoves it into his pocket. 

“G-Get your shit off’a me, man!” The alien bleats. “I’ll leave, I promise!”

Ig removes his limb from him, the alien fumbling to his feet and taking off. He runs right past Oglethorpe, who is already approaching both Mooninites. 

“DUDE!” He exclaims. “Zat was AWESOME!”

“You fuckin’ saved my ass back there!” The other Mooninite whoops. Ig is surprised at this one’s recovery time. “Who even are you?”

“I am Ignignokt,” Ig introduces himself, shifting his gaze when he notices the sparkle in the other Mooninite’s eye. He doesn’t want to be admired. “Don’t you know that? I’m surprised you don’t, given your… Heritage.”

“Man, I don’t know shit!” The pink one says, brushing himself off of any dirt he missed. “I’m Err, though. That’s m’name, don’t wear it out! Ha-HA!” 

Oglethorpe has decided to insert himself into the conversation. “Yeah, my buddy here’s _badass,_ ” He grins. “He learned it all from me!”

Err shares a knowing glance with Ignignokt. 

“Shoot, uh…” Err begins. “Thanks for, uh… y’know. Saving my ass.” 

Ignignokt nods. He never knows how to reply to being thanked. “Mooninites should look out for one another,” He says. “Should they not?”

“Man, you’re fuckin’ _weird,_ ” Err laughs. “You doin’ anything this Friday?”

“I…” Ig starts. “I suppose I’m free.”

“You and me, man!” Err points at himself and then at Ignignokt, taking off the opposite way. “Let’s fuck shit up!”

Ig blinks. What a weird guy...

“...Don’t we have plans on Friday?” Oglethorpe asks.

 _”Doesn’t the bus still need to come?”_ Ig replies after Err leaves his sight.


	2. Habit

Err cackles, racing out of the Aqua Teens’ house yet again with an armful of junk he’s stolen. 

“EAT THAT, BITCH!” Err yells back at the house at nobody in particular. 

“Excellent, Err, take everything!” Ignignokt praises his partner. “Leave nothing untaken!” He puts his arms up. 

The praise sends a warm shiver up Err’s spine, and he smirks at him. Ignignokt recognizes the look in Err’s eyes immediately and diverts his gaze back towards the house, where Frylock is emerging. Shake resides in the front yard, seeming totally unbothered. 

“You don’t need that crap anyways!” The cup shouts at Frylock, tilting his sunglasses down. “Let ‘em have it, and in 15 years when they decide they don’t need it either, we’ll steal it back and pawn it!” 

“It’s not about that, Shake!” The Fry Man rebukes. “It’s about them not knowing when to quit! I never even see them _using_ any of the shit they steal!”

Err shoots back into the ship to drop off his items as Ignignokt approaches the two foods. 

“It’s exceedingly simple, Fryman,” Ignignokt says. “We pawn your items for far more than what they’re worth, and we spend the money on women, and cocaine, and cheap hookers.” 

“Yeah, well, from the looks I see you and Err giving each other all the time, at least one of those things you listed ain’t true,” Frylock says, narrowing his eyes at Ignignokt. 

“...What are you implying, Fryman?” Ignignokt lowers his voice. 

Before he can answer, however, Err slips between them. “Yeah, what the hell are you implying?!”

There’s a beat. “Err, go back into the ship.”

“Fuck that, man, it’s boring in there,” Err replies.

“I-I mean it, Err,” Ignignokt stammers. He doesn’t think Err heard the first part of that conversation, but doesn’t wish for him to hear any further of it. 

The two had been “dating” for a few months. Well, neither of them formally began calling it that, but they definitely hooked up at some point and things definitely felt different between them since then. They both had too much pride to discuss it, so their relationship remained ambiguous. 

“Man, what is going on that you want me outta here so badly?” Err prods, agitated. 

Ignignokt doesn’t know how to reply. Luckily for him he doesn’t need to, because the attention is taken off of him when Frylock starts to _laugh._

“ _Stop_ laughing,” Ignignokt demands. 

“Lemme ask you one last thing,” Frylock says, wiping a tear from his eye. “When do I gotta RSVP for the wedding?” 

“OH!” Shake hollers from the background. “Meatwad, get your ass out here, that’s forty dollars!” he storms into the house in search of Meatwad, who leaves the house with his characteristic grin. 

“Aw, are y’all gettin’ married?” Meatwad asks. “I knew y’would, I put money on it.”

Ignignokt looks even more agitated than before; Err just seems confused. 

“I was the one who thought it!” Shake reemerges from the house. “Forty dollars, on the table. Now you give that to me and it’ll be my wedding present to them.” 

“The only wedding that’s happening is between my foot and your ass,” Ignignokt says as he walks back towards the ship.

“Yeah, they’re fuckin’ in love! Ha-HA!” Err cackles, tailing after Ignignokt. 

“Err, please, you’re making it less funny,” Ignignokt says, exasperated. Err snickers as the ship closes behind the two. 

“Earth to stupid,” Shake nudges Meatwad after the Mooninite’s ship has taken off and left their vision. “Forty dollars, move it!”

“Hang on, lemme get my checkbook,” Meatwad replies, entering the house with Shake following closely. 

~~~~~~~~~

“I must say I am offended,” Err says, his voice edging on amusement. “When do you plan to tell them?” 

“We’ll get to that when we get to that, Err!”


	3. Future

Ignignokt was not a fan of fanfare. Err didn’t mind having the attention on him, in fact he liked it quite a bit, but Ignignokt simply hated the idea of people looking at him, thinking about him, etcetera. He lived his entire life up to this point off of a lack of attention, and he wasn’t keen on changing that. Err loved Ignignokt enough to sacrifice that for his comfort, even if he would always spat that it was a gay thing to do if you asked him about it. 

That’s why, when Ignignokt asked Err to marry him, Err didn’t spend a moment in hesitation and was already pushing Ignignokt out the door so they could get to the courthouse as soon as possible. They knew the directions far, far too well, so it wasn’t much of a drive.

When they arrived, they first words they were met with were _”your court date is next week, not today,”_ but upon telling them that _yeah, they knew that,_ they weren’t here about that, just take out whatever papers they need to sign to officially hitch them. 

The official was gone for a while. In that time, no words were exchanged between the two mooninites, who didn’t feel there was any more that needed to be said. 

After about an hour of waiting they were then met with the question _”you’re here to renew an existing marriage license?"_

"Veeeery _fuckin'_ funny," Err says.

"My records say you've been married since 2013," more papers are flipped through as both Mooninites strain their minds trying to figure out how the fuck that happened. 

“I assure you we... “ Ignignokt trails off. “This has not happened before.” 

“There’s two witness signatures,” Two names are pointed out on the paper. The first one reads _Emory,_ and the other looks like it’s supposed to say _Oglethorpe._ Both signatures are written in crayon.

"Uhh... Dude?" Err asks.

_A series of drunk decisions led to the Plutonians asserting that they were closer than the Mooninites. The latter, not wanting to come last in any battle, called bullshit._

_“The only way you two could be closer is if you were married,” Oglethorpe said. “But you aren’t, so suck on ZAT!”_

_“Hey, now there ain’t nothin straighter than two dudes getting married,” Err waves a hand in Emory’s direction. “It’s not like I’m gonna kiss him or anything!”_

_“You should totally prove zat to us,” Oglethorpe says, grinning cheekily at Emory. “To see if you really mean it.”_

_“Is that a challenge I'm hearing?” Ignignokt says, throwing his empty beer bottle into a bush._

_“I told you, man,” Err says to the Plutonians. “We’re tight. Who the hell cares about a piece of paper? It won’t make us any less tight.”_

_“Err, show the troglodytes to the ship,” Ignignokt says. “We’ll show them. We’ll show everyone!”_

_“Zhey’re totally going to eat their words in eight years when they get gay married for real,” Oglethorpe whispers to Emory, who chuckles in response._


	4. Dark

Err is not easy to understand. Ignignokt has known him for over a decade, and yet there’s still things he wishes he knew about him. 

Some days Err is quiet and doesn’t want to leave the ship or their room. He’ll sit and drink or smoke with Ignignokt, but he’s mostly quiet when doing so. Ignignokt is understanding, leading most conversations without letting Err’s mind linger on one topic for too long. Ignignokt doesn’t force Err to talk about anything. Instead, he does what he can to keep Err engaged in whatever it is they’re doing. 

One day, Err asks Ignignokt why his parents didn’t want him. Ignignokt doesn’t know what to say for several moments; he’s not very in tune with other people’s emotions. He doesn’t know why Err’s parents left, he doesn’t know if anything he could possibly say would ever fix what happened to Err when he was a kid. Err’s shade of fuschia is a bit unsaturated today. 

“They simply didn’t deserve you, Err.”

Err doesn’t reply.

“I don’t know what you want me to say, Err,” Ignignokt sighs. “If they’d left you any later you’d be leagues more fucked up. We don’t have... _money_ for therapy.” 

“It’s cool, man.”

“There are people who do want you in their life, Err,” Ignignokt says. “Even if your bitch parents didn’t, it doesn’t mean there aren’t others.”

“Appreciate it.”

“No, Err, I do mean it, actually,” Ignignokt says. “Where would I be without you? Where would I be if I didn’t meet you?”

Ignignokt spent his childhood in the dark, his adolescence in the dark, and it only started to light up once Err entered his life. He was still hungry, broke, and homeless, but he didn’t have to do it alone anymore. That alone meant something to him, even if Err had trouble seeing it. “Err, I wouldn’t usually admit something like this, but I need you. I needed you in high school, and I need you now.”

Err sighs, turning away from Ignignokt to try and hide the beginnings of tears around his eyes. “...Thanks, man.”

Ignignokt reaches out a hand to touch Err’s arm, but retracts it before he notices. It was too early. 

“...Anytime.”


	5. Trust

Rain patters against the bulletproof glass that makes up the windows of the Mooninites’ ship, and it’s a quiet morning. Ignignokt is pouring vodka into his coffee and Err is just drinking water. Neither of them were morning people. It had nothing to do with waking up hungover most mornings, they just didn’t like getting out of bed. 

Ignignokt turns and stares at Err wordlessly for a moment too long, causing the shorter Mooninite to shake his head in mock aggravation. “The hell y’want?” 

“Oh, nothing,” Ignignokt puts away the vodka. “I guess I just wonder why you think you’re better than me.”

“Because I am, first off,” Err replies matter of factly, nodding towards Ignignokt. “What’s the point in wonderin’?”

“You’re drinking straight vodka and you’re wondering why I accuse you of these things.”

“It’s fuckin’ water!” Err takes a big gulp of said water and slams the cup back down. “God damn, I can’t even be thirsty for water now?”

Without flinching, Ignignokt looks at Err over his shoulder. “I’ll kill you where you stand.”

Err half-lunges at Ignignokt. When Ignignokt doesn’t even blink, Err cackles. “Made you fuckin’ jump there, didn’t I?” 

A quiet moment passes between the two as Ig joins Err on the other side of the table. This was a normal morning for them. Ignignokt magically didn’t get hungover and was able to drink whenever he wanted while Err couldn’t handle alcohol after waking up. 

Err’s tone softens. “Hey, man?”

“Yes, Err?”

“We’ll always be cool, right?” 

“I would assume so.” Ignignokt says. 

“You wouldn’t, like, stop hanging out with me if I was gay or anythin’ like that, right?”

Things felt weird for Err lately. Ignignokt openly appreciated women as much as he did drugs and alcohol, and while not successful, his frequent passes on women at bars or clubs weren’t something Err understood. Sure, they were pretty; he knew when to appreciate something aesthetically, but he didn’t know what pushed Ignignokt to have any sort of passionate desire to sleep with these women.

To Err, sex was nothing more than a goal. Something to achieve, something to say you did, even if it felt like nothing. Nobody climbs Mount Everest because they like the cold. He didn’t understand why it mattered so much to Ignignokt. 

It took Err a very long time to think about men. A concerningly long time. He was okay with pretending to be attracted to women, but whenever a man entered his thoughts he pounded another shot and forgot about it. He didn’t spend any time internally swooning over men in bars, but as he watched Ignignokt try (and fail) to pick up women, he found himself looking more and more at only Ignignokt.

Err never desired relationships with women. He thought about who he really wanted to spend his life with, and his thoughts kept on diverting to Ignignokt. He didn’t feel complete without him, and the idea of him loving someone that wasn’t _him_ made Err ache. Whether that meant he wanted to be with Ignignokt forever or it meant he wanted to be _with_ Ignignokt forever, Err didn’t care. He only wanted to think about Ignignokt.

“...Are you gay, Err?” Ignignokt asks, sounding more thoughtful than accusatory. “Err, homophobia is below me. I have advanced beyond such discriminations.” 

“You’re sure?”

“Err, I’m bisexual,” Ignignokt says, and Err nearly chokes. “I trust you enough to tell you that.” He doesn’t flinch when telling Err this, which bolsters Err’s confidence. If Ignignokt trusted him that much, he feels as though he owes Ig the same trust. 

“Then… yeah,” Err says, and a swarm of butterflies in Err’s stomach causes his heart to race. “I’m gay, I guess.” He knows he has no reason to be scared. He knows he can trust Ignignokt with anything and everything, but it’s still a big thing to make him come to terms with. He wonders when Ignignokt realized he liked men. 

“Thank you for trusting me, Err,” Ignignokt says. “I think I knew you were.”

“Why the hell didn’t you say anything before?”

“You simply would have fought it harder,” Ig states. “Which helps no one.” 

Err wonders if Ig has ever looked at Err like he’s looked at Ig. He stares at Ig’s lips and wonders how they’d feel on his own.

“Man, I...”

Err’s emotions overflow.

He asks Ignignokt one final question.

“Is it cool if I kiss you?”


	6. Fall

Upon hearing Err’s question, Ignignokt lowers his eyelids and his lips press into a smile. He leans forward over the table, tracing Err’s jaw with a finger. Once he reaches his chin he tilts Err’s head up, who melts into Ignignokt’s every touch and silent request. Err stays glued to his chair when Ignignokt leans further over the table, his fists balled into tight fists as Ignignokt presses his lips to Err’s.

Immediately they both soften into the kiss, Ignignokts thumbs meeting Err’s cheeks. Err is too scared to touch Ignignokt just yet, too scared to hurt the beautiful man. Ignignokt leads the kiss because of this, caressing Err’s face like it’s something precious to him. The lightest of feather touches send nervous shocks up his spine, and he feels nearly delirious with emotion. His head is spinning…

Err almost complains when Igningnokt pulls away from the kiss first, leaving a trail of saliva between their mouths. His train of thought is derailed, however, when his eyes lock with Ignignokts, and he finally musters up the courage to place his shaky hands on Ignignokt’s shoulders. 

Satisfied enough with the change, Ignignokt leans back in. Err’s hands don’t leave Ignignokt’s shoulders as he feels Ignignokt’s tongue brush against his lips, as if it’s asking permission to access. Err allows it in, parting his mouth more to allow his companion’s tongue inside; at the same time he can feel his heart swell with love for this man. 

Ig’s tongue toys with Err’s for a while. Err can’t think about anything besides Ignignokt, or Ignignokt’s mouth. Err nearly winces when he feels Ignignokt bite his lip with pointy teeth, but the pain subsides quickly when his mouth receives Ignignokt’s tongue again.

Ignignokt pulls away again.

“Err,” He mutters. “I-It appears I… am falling in love with you.” The words come out ragged, like he’s not saying them voluntarily but as if they’re coming out on their own. He needs to say this.

Err doesn’t reply, either because he doesn’t fully process what he’s hearing or because his head is too fuzzy that he knows any response would be incoherent. He falls for Ignignokt at this moment; he falls for everything he is. He falls for him a hundred times. He falls for him a thousand times. 

Both their eyes blink open at the same time, and they pull away for the last time.


	7. Faded

“So, how long were you planning on waiting to tell me?”

A note lays between them, stained with age. It’s dated February 1989.

“Err…” 

When Ignignokt doesn’t finish his thought, Err continues. “I’m just wondering why you said I was your first, when that clearly wasn’t the case.” 

“I didn’t consider _this_...” Ignignokt gestures to the paper. “To be anything serious. You’re the first person I’ve actually taken seriously.” 

Err sighs. “I really don’t know how the fuck you _could_ date him and take it seriously, so I’ll give you that one.” 

Err recently discovered Ignignokt has been in a prior relationship that he neglected to tell Err about until he found this note from high school in their closet. “Man, but we were _friends_ in ‘89. Why am I just now finding out about this? And what’s it doing in our h--” Err clears his throat. “Our ship?”

Ignignokt stays quiet for a few moments. “Perhaps I was embarrassed, or something. I don’t know.”

“Well, kudos to you for realizing you were too good for him,” Err says. “Just wish you had told me. I meant it when you said you were mine.” 

“It was almost 15 years ago,” Ignignokt says. “I don’t know why you care that much.”

“It ain’t about that, man!” Err stresses. “I don’t give a shit who you’ve dated before me 10, 20, or 30 years ago! You said something, didn’t mean it, and I-I..” Err pauses. “I just wish you had.” He averts his gaze from Ignignokt to hide any signs he might cry over this. He is not a wimp.

They’re both quiet for a minute, unmoving on their couch which has seen years of cigarette burns. Ignignokt is worried about hurting Err further, and Err is worried that if he speaks, words won’t come out the way he wants them to. 

Ignignokt is the first of the two to speak up. “If it means anything, Err, I suppose you…” His voice softens in a way reserved for Err, and Ignignokt lets himself move closer to Err. “You were the first one I allowed myself to love. Only you can complete me.” 

Err turns back to Ignignokt, saying nothing. He leans into him, and Ignignokt takes this as an invitation to place his arms around the smaller Mooninite’s back. 

“All that matters is that, right now, he sucks, and we hate him.”


	8. Finale

Everything comes to an end at some point. Whether one is around to experience it or if it’s only brought about by the heat death of the universe, everything must end at some point. 

Youth is no different.

Neither Err or Ignignokt considered themselves particularly youthful; moreso a lack of maturity. Their hobbies rested between childish and mature; children weren’t especially known for smoking and drinking but neither were well-off “mature” adults. 

They didn’t strive to be anything they weren’t. They probably weren’t going to wake up one day and decide they were going to college; they probably weren’t going to get real jobs that didn’t involve illegal substances. They didn’t care how much trouble they got into. At some point you stop caring. They didn’t have anyone to impress. 

At least one of the two held onto a tugging anxiety in the back of their head that this wasn’t a sustainable life. They wouldn’t be able to live like this when they were older. They didn’t turn a huge profit from the drug peddling because they couldn’t sell it much more for what they paid for. They marked it up enough that it was still a semi-fair price for what they were selling, but also enough so that they could make enough money that they could afford to have running water that month.

But they never stole money. They’d steal things and pawn them in _exchange_ for money, but they didn’t outright take money. They might scam you, or hustle it out of you, but they weren't gonna flat out take your wallet. That was too easy. 

Things settled down once they had kids. They didn’t think it particularly wise to endanger their childrens’ lives, so any illegal activity was deeply diminished. Their whole stash was immediately sold. They were both very convinced that lockpicking was very much genetic, so buying a safe wasn’t an option. They had ways of making their money that didn’t necessarily involve anything explicitly illegal. There were at least three loopholes involved which could potentially save them in court. 

The kids got the first share of the money. Stuff for them was bought first, they were okay with making sacrifices as long as their kids were happy. A portion of their monthly government check (which was increased after their first child was born) was set aside for emergencies, another for food and other necessities, and another was dedicated to letting those kids just have nice things; anything possible for them to be happy and not have to live like their parents did as kids. They were quiet kids, didn’t ask for much almost like they knew their parents were struggling; but there's no way they knew, they’re still too little to understand. It only made them want to spoil those kids more. 

So, they did what they could. The kids didn’t know about any of the hardships they were facing because their parents didn’t want them to worry. 

When youth ends, life can begin.


End file.
